Another Version
by EmpressOfAwesome
Summary: Draco's take on the Harry Potter series. Simple as that
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first story up here, so don't kill me if its bad. I promise other chapters will be longer, this is just an intro. I'd really appreciate if you keep the criticism constructive, no flames please. Hope you like it!**

You never hear my name. It's always Potter this and Potter that. Even Granger and Weasley's names are known. The heroes who saved the world, defeated the evil. No one toasts to my names, no on e sings songs about me or writes stories about me. When I die I'll fade, become nothing but a person, to be forgotten in history books. It's not fair. I did as much as potter did. I deserve to be remembered, I've done great things. That's why I'm taking matters into my own hands. I'll write my own history.


	2. Chapter 1

Against my better judgment, mother and father took me to Diagon Alley to get all my school things. Father got his things at Knockturn Alley when he went to Hogwarts, but Mother said Diagon Alley has a "better selection", so I ended up here. Right now I'm getting fitted for robes by the twittering imbecile Madam Malkin. She's always flitting around, trying to start a conversation. It is unbelievably annoying. After 10 long minutes of that (another reason I don't like her, she takes to long to simply fit a robe, I should be gone by now), a boy walks in. He was thin, with pale skin and messy black hair falling into his face. He looked like the boys I see on the streets in town from the orphanage, scraggly and downtrodden. Madam Malkin goes to greet him, and he follows her back. As she starts to fit his robe, I start a conversation.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" I enjoyed the slightly annoyed expression on Madam Malkins face when I started the conversation she had been trying to for 10 minutes.

"Yes" The boy replied. He looked nervous.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." I hope father will let me get a broom, the one I have at home is only a Cleansweep. The newest model of course, but now the Nimbus 2000 is out, and I want it.

" Have you got your own broom?" I said, trying to keep the conversation going, seeing as he wasn't going to contribute.

"No" he replied. I sighed, guessing he won't talk much more than he already has. I kept going anyway.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." He looked confused, as if he didn't know what Quidditch was!

"I do—Father says its a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" I'm sure ill be put on my house team, I've been playing since I was little.

"No" Is that the only word he knows how to say?

" Well no one really know until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin,all our family have been." What other house could I be in? And anyway, father would kill me if I didn't get into Slytherin. " Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm" he said, still nothing intelligent to add. I was all for ending our talk there, tired of doing all the talking, when I saw the strangest man waving at the boy through the window, pointing at two ice creams.

"I say, look at that man!"

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." So that's him. I had heard stories from Father but I never really believed he looked the way he does.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the Gamekeeper" Exactly, a servant, no one of importance.

"Yes exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Father told me to steer clear of him, that he was savage and dangerous. He doesn't look it though, he looks like an overgrown child.

"I think he's brilliant." The boy replied coldly.

"Do you?" I sneered at him, thinking less and less of him. He was obviously an idiot.

"Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"There dead." Now he was slightly angry. Sorry for not knowing your life story.

"Oh, sorry. But they where our kind, weren't they?" I hope so, else I would have wasted my time talking with him, he would obviously know nothing.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Oh good, maybe he was just acting an idiot.

" I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never heard of Hogwarts until they got the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Before he could answer, Madam Malkin spoke up.

" That's you done, my dear." And yet I was still here, I thought with a sigh. The boy hopped down, seeming glad to leave.

"We'll, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." I'll figure out who he is then. He left walking away with that gamekeeper. After another two minutes I was finally done. I left and walked next door to find father. He was in an aisle looking at potion books, with a stack of books int he new cauldron we bout earlier.

"Hello father. You'll never guess who I just saw."

"Who," he said, in a bored voice.

That gamekeeper you told me about, Hagrid. He was brining a boy around, looked homeless, said he was an orphan. Didn't seem to know anything, and was very boring to talk to."

" Hagrid was taking a boy around. He never does that. Did you get his name?"

"No, he left before I could get an answer. Why, do you think he's important?"

" Hhmm, I'm not sure." He stopped looking at books, seeming to think about something.

" Let's find your mother and go back home, Dobby's making lunch."

"Father, can we look at brooms..."

"Draco, you are not aloud to have a broom at school. I'm not buying you a new one."

"But Father, I only have a Cleansweep, I want the Nimbus 2000, everyone will have one! Please."

"No Draco. Maybe next year, but not until then." I sighed, I really wanted that broom.

"Fine." I huffed, annoyed at his refusal. After that we left. Mother was still at Ollivanders, waiting for me to finish with the robes and come choose a wand. After two tries I finally found mine, hawthorn and unicorn hair, ten inches long, "reasonably springy", in Ollivanders words. Then we went home, done with shopping. No matter what I told people, I was excited to finally begin learning magic. I couldn't wait for September.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed telling me to keep going. Confidence Boost! Anyway, I think I'll try to update once a week, if not more. Maybe more, I'm pretty enthusiastic right now! Reminder- reviews make a happy empress!**


	3. Chapter 2

It was finally time to go, time to leave for the train. I had trouble sleeping, so when I woke up at 4:00 I decided to stay awake rather than try to sleep again. Mother had helped me pack the night before, and father packed everything in the back of the ministry car he had ordered. Some wizard families had there own cars, but father always said "why use muggle magic when we have our own." I never liked the cars we get from the ministry, they where so closed in and uncomfortable, so I was glad when we arrived. We loaded my things into a trolley and found our way to the brick wall. Father went through first. I took a deep breath. I wasn't scared, but it was my first time, so I was bracing myself for the strangeness of walking through a wall. After a few seconds, I walked forward, eyes closed. It felt like I was just walking through a long hallway. When I opened my eyes, I was there. Hundreds of people where walking around, some in muggle clothes, others in wizard attire. Kids where running around, gawping at the scarlet train, hugging parents and siblings, loading there trunks into the compartments. I looked around for father, and saw him talking with Mr. Crabe and Mr. Goyle, family friends. There sons where beside there fathers. They where sort of my friends, I've known them since birth, but they where too stupid to really talk to, so they where boring to hang out with. I walked over to them, and motioned them to follow me. I then headed to a door in the train, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering after me. We climbed in, dragging our trunks in after. I had to walk a while to find an empty compartment, but I found one. With help from Crabbe I got my trunk up on the shelf, then opened the window. Mother must have been looking for me, because when I stuck my head out the window, she saw me and came over, pulling my father along. There was something hidden behind her back so I couldn't see.

"Hi sweetie, all settled?" Mother said, reaching up to touch my cheek.

" Yes Mother, I'm fine." I sounded exasperated but I didn't push her away.

"Good," father said smiling a little, " because we have a surprise for you"

From behind her back Mother took out a cage with an owl in it. It was tan, black and white with a black tuft of feathers sticking out of the top of his head, like little horns. I smiled.

" thanks mother, father." They smiled.

" have fun at Hogwarts sweetheart! We'll send you treats every week, write if you need anything." The train was starting to move. Mother walked with it, staying with me. Father stayed where he was, waving.

" be careful Draco."

"I'll be fine mother, don't worry so much." She smiled.

" I love you" she said, stopping. I looked at her until she was out of sight, then I put my head back inside and closed the window.

After about an hour and a half, the food trolley came by. We bought some things and ate them all. About ten minutes later I got up to stretch my legs. I was passing a compartment with its door half open when I heard someone say,

" yah, he's in a compartment down the hall. I know, Harry Potter, here, on the train!" I was curious to see if the rumor was true, so I got Crabbe and Goyle and headed down the hall. I kept looking in the windows to see someone who could be potter. Finally I saw two boys on a compartment, one with red hair and the other black haired. I slid the door open and we walked in. They looked up at me, and to my surprise, I saw the boy from Madam Malkins.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" It wasn't the other boy, I already knew who he was.

"Yes." I saw him looking at Crabbe and Goyle, so I thought if better get on to introductions.

" oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." I pointed them out, not really caring if potter knew there names. " And my name's Malfroy, Draco Malfroy.

The red head coughed lightly, hiding a snigger. I glared at him.

" think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children that they can afford." The boy reddened slightly, and I looked back at Potter. The Weasleys was not important enough to captivate my attention.

" You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" he replied cooly, as if I had made him angry. What had I said but the truth! I felt myself blush a little. Fine, he had missed his chance to get into the right crowd, the people who could help him.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

They both stood, clearly angry.

"Say that again." Weasleys threatened.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you." I sneered.

"Unless you get out now." Potter talked big but I knew he was scared. I smiled. He wanted to play that way? Fine, I'll play.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached for some chocolate frogs, and the Weasley boy leapt forward, but before he touched him, Goyle let out a yell. He jerked his hand back, and there was a rat hanging on his finger. Goyle swung it around, trying to make it let go, still howling, when it finally flew off, hitting a window. I left, Goyle and Crabbe following. We passed a bushy haired girl on our way back, heading to their compartment. Angry from that humiliation, I sat silently for the rest of the ride, thinking of ways to punish them for embarrassing me. Just wait, they'll pay.

Hello again, I hoped you like the chapter! It's not as long as the last one, but I'll try to make chapter 3 longer. A reminder to those reading, review pweease, themy give speed to my fingers:)


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my lateness! I was going to post on Friday but I was really lazy.( yep, I have no other excuse.) well, hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

A voice sounded through the train, shaking me out of my revelry.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately." We where finally here! I couldn't wait to see it. I've seen pictures of course, but they aren't the same as the real thing. Five minutes later, the train stopped and we climbed out. I saw a lantern floating a few doors away, and a voice rang out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Lovely, potter was already getting special treatment. I hope all the teachers won't treat him like a celebrity. I walked toward the voice, wading through all the people. It came from that oaf I saw with potter, Hagrid was his name, I think.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me! "We followed him down a steep path, hemmed in by what looked to be trees, though I couldn't really tell in the dark. Everyone was silent, focusing on staying upright.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here." As we rounded the bend, we saw it. The path widened and stopped at the end of a big black lake. I had read stories about a giant squid that lived in this lake. I hope I get to see it at some point this year, it sounds interesting. A large hill, its top more or less flat, rose up on the other side of the lake, and perched at the top was Hogwarts. A forest of towers rose up, their windows sparkling in the night. The largest tower rested closest to the lake, with a long house attached. Those lights where the brightest, and based on that I guessed that we where heading to that part of the castle. Lower, at the base of the hill there is a smaller house, with covered stairs leading up to the main part of the castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing out some little boats resting on the shore. I hadn't even noticed them there, I was so focused on the castle. We headed to one, Crabbe and Goyle following me. Goyle held up the lantern as we climbed in, carful not to tip it.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted. I looked over and snickered, as he filled an entire boat while it could fit four of us.

"Right then— FORWARD!" The boat jerked forward, then continued smoothly across the lake. We where all silent, taking in the castle as it got closer and closer.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as we passed under some low hanging ivy. We got to shore, the boats pulling themselves far enough so we avoided getting our feet wet. As we climbed out, Hagrid checked the boats, making sure no one left anything behind.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" He called out to a boy after he clambered out of his boat.

"Trevor!" The boy cried, stumbling over and holding out his hands. Idiot. Who has toads anymore anyway, they're old fashioned. I sighed. i will be surrounded by people like this all year, won't I. We climbed up the stairs to the castle, coming out onto a huge lawn. After another set of stairs, we where all crowded around the big wooden door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" He looked around, checking for everyone, then raised his hand and knocked on the door three times, the sound loud in the surrounding silence. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a women standing there. She had long black hair pulled up into a rather severe bun, and a stern face. She was wearing emerald green clothes that matched the color of her eyes, which glared down at us, as if we where in trouble.

"The firs' years, Professor McConagall," Hagrid said as we all stared at her. Obviously, who else would we be? So this was Professor McConagall. She had a reputation of being a very strict teacher, and one of the best heads of Gryffindor this school has ever seen.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. She opened the door all the way, ushering us in. The entrance hall was huge, the size of a house at least. You couldn't even see the ceiling it was so high up. Torches ran along the walls, lighting up the entire room. A marble staircase sat in front of us, leading to upper floors. I could hear voices coming from a big door to the right, most likely leading to the dining hall. I hope we ate soon, I was starving, as I'm sure every one was. We followed the professor across the floor and into a small chamber coming of the hall. We all headed in, crowding together, nervous of what would happen next. Or at least most of them where, I knew about the sorting hat and I knew I would get into Slytherin. I had nothing to worry about. Professor McConagall spook up, to give us our welcoming speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts.. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor." I knew from father that Slytherin had won the house cup the past couple of years, and that won't change this years, we will win again if I have anything to say about it.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her gaze fell on a few students, such as the fool with the toad, whose clock was fastened under his ear. I smoothed my clock and ran my hand over my hair, making sure it was flat. Everyone around me was making sure they looked alright so they didn't look foolish in front of the entire school.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Wouldn't want to disturb, well, no one. It's not like anyone would hear us, but I didn't want to get in trouble, so I'll stay quiet. I leaned against a wall and waited for her to come back. After a minute or two, I heard some gasps and a few screams. I looked up and saw about twenty ghosts floating above us. They looked like they where arguing.

A fat ghost wearing what looked like a monk's robe was speaking to the others.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—" A ghost in tights and a ruff interrupted: "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost— I say, what are you all doing here?" They finally noticed us, and where smiling down as we stared, most of us in shock.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said, smiling happily at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" I nodded along with some of the others who could move. I had seen ghosts before, though never this many, so I wasn't scared.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house you know." The Fat Friar commented. As if. I would ask mother and father to find another school to put me in if I was stuck in Hufflepuff. What a stupid house.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." We all looked around and saw Professor McConagall at the door. The ghosts floated out into the Great Hall, one by one. A few waved at us, and some students waved tentatively back.

"Now, form a line and follow me." Crabbe, Goyle and I got in line around the middle, and followed the Professor back across the hall and thought he double doors, into the Great Hall.

**did you like it? If you did you can tell me in a review? Even if you hated it you can still tell me! Please:) **

**i described Hogwarts based of a picture I found from the movie, so if its not exactly what the book said, that's why!**

**so yah, favorite and stuff. I will have a new chapter up by Friday. I will conquer the laziness that lives inside me and write! bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was wonderful. Thousands apron thousands of candles where floating above the tables. The rest of the school was sitting at four tables, one for each house, with the teachers at a table raised up at the back of the hall. Good plates and silverware sat in front of each student and teacher, all empty. Eager faces looked at us as we stopped in a line in front of a stool placed on the raised space the teachers table sat on. On the stool was the hat. I looked up at the ceiling and was surprised to see the night sky plastered on it, stars twinkling on a black backdrop. It looked so real there may have not been a ceiling. I looked back at the hat, waiting. After a few seconds the brim opened and it broke into song. The song was simple, talking about the Sorting and all the houses. When it ended the hall burst into applause. I clapped along even though I wasn't that impressed. It was just a signing hat. It was probably the most magic all the new mudbloods had seen though, so it must be simply amazing to them. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment, staring down at us.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!" A small blonde girl stumbled up to the stool, sitting down with a nervous look on her face. The hat feel over her eyes, and after a pause, shouted out: "Hufflepuff" The house in the middle to the right burst into applause, cheering the new member of their stupid house. A few names later I heard my name echo through the hall. I walked up, confident, and sat down. The hat had barely touched my head when it shouted out "Slytherin!" I joined my house, sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle. I hadn't even noticed they had been called. Hhmm. After that I kind of zoned out, not paying attention to who was sorted where, at least until I heard his name.

"Potter, Harry!" Whispering broke out all over the hall, all the students speculating the famous name. I wonder if the bearer will live up to it. He walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head, as big on him as anyone, which surprised me as I thought he would have a larger head than the normal person. It took the hat forever to decide. At one point he tensed and gripped the edges of the stool. I wonder what had him ruffled. Finally the hat's brim ripped open and shouted out:

"Gryffindor!" Of course he got the biggest cheer. The table farthest to the right was going crazy. I heard someone saying "we got potter, we got potter!" Over and over. It's not like he's special, he's just famous from something that happened when he had no control over himself. He was a baby for gods sakes, he most likely just sat there. He took off the hat and walked over to his table, a little shaky. Soon after him we where done. The last name, Blaise, was called, and it was time for the feast. I was starved, so I was disappointed when Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent, all eyes looking up at the headmaster.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." What? He had just said a bunch of gibberish and the whole school was cheering as if he had just given the answer to life.** (the answer to life is 42 by the way, not tweak)** after I was done at staring in disbelief at the completely mad headmaster, I looked back down at the table and was surprised (not really surprised, only mildly) to see the plates filled with all sorts of food. Chicken, steak, bacon, potatoes of all kinds. It smelled delicious. I filled my plate and practically inhaled it. I was fully sated after my third helping of everything, and sat back a bit, surveying the hall. About halfway through the meal the Bloody Baron sat next to me, and that was slightly uncomfortable, but he left after a while to go scare some first year girls, so I ate the rest of my meal in peace. The desserts had appeared soon after he left, and I had as many of those as I could fit. I struck up a conversation with a third year, asking what was in store for me tomorrow. He gave some useful information, like what classes where easy and what classes where not worth paying attention in. Just as my eyes where beginning to feel heavy, Dumbledore stood up again. I hoped his speech would be more sensible this time, but I wasn't holding my breath.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes flickered towards the Gryffindor table. Of course, all the little Gryffindors trying to prove there worth, braving the Forbidden Forest. Idiots.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors." What a horrible name, Mr. Filch. I would hate to live with a name like that.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for there house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Wait, that was it? He wasn't going to tell us what was on the third floor? Why not? Now everyone, including myself is interested to find out. Not that I would, I rather like my life, but I'm sure some students will try it. Unbelievable. Dumbledore flicked his wand and gold ribbon came shooting out, twisting itself into words.

"Everyone pick there favorite tune and off we go." The entire school burst into _song. Not me off course, this was silly, but I enjoyed listening._

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something, please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone sang a different tune, and all of it jumbled together into one incomprehensible sound echoing around the hall. Everyone finished at different times, with some annoying students finishing minutes after everyone, signing the song as slow as it could go. Everyone clapped when they finished, Dumbledore ever whipping a tear from his eye.

"A music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

We followed the prefects to our dormitories, yawning all the way. When I got to my room I pulled my pajamas on and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**I. Am. A. Terrible. Person. **

**Please, dear readers, accept my most dearest apology. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but nothing will make up for my complete lack of work. I will not make apologies. Feel free to express your distaste, or enjoyment, in a review. Again, my apologies for making you wait. Please, come again. Bye!**


End file.
